


New Region, New Pokemon, New People

by Mad_Piplup242



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Forgive me if it isn't great, I'll try my best, Lille and Moon are too Precious, My First AO3 Post, Second ever published story, The Slowest of Slow-Burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Piplup242/pseuds/Mad_Piplup242
Summary: A retelling of Pokemon Sun and Moon with my own little twist....Lord Help me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to what I hope will be an enjoyable experience for for everyone.  
> So after playing through Moon when it first came it I immediately fell in love with Lillie and the relationship between her and the main character (the female one in particular).  
> Fast forward a few months and I felt the need to play through the game again and had an idea "Why not write about it?"  
> and well here we are.  
> This should be a very very long one and I hope you all enjoy but enough of my babbling  
> Lets get it started shall we.

Two days ago

 

Moon wrapped her knuckles against her tablet screen after she had finished watching the video message that Professor Kukui had sent to her for what must have been the fifth time. She was doing it to try and calm her wrecked nerves but the dead silence of the plane didn’t really help (if anything it made things worse).  
Kanto had been her home for the past 15 years, she grew up there, and while she was never able to muster up the courage to go out and go on her Pokémon journey, the stories that her cousin told her about the Kanto region and its many wonders always fascinated her to no end, she felt like she knew Kanto and its Pokemon like the back of her hand thanks to her cousin, on the other hand she knew absolutely nothing about Alolha and its Pokemon and as she gazed out of the window of the plane spotting 5 small islands in the distance, 4 fairly dimly lit all surrounding 1 much smaller much brighter island which was seemingly made of metal made her heart catch in her chest.   
Moon let out a breath that she didn’t realise she was holding until then.  
‘I guess we’re almost there,’ Moon thought to herself as she gazed up at her namesake in the sky as Professor Kukui’s final words to her ran through her mind…  
‘Good Luck cousin.’


	2. Chapter 2

Three months ago

 

“I need to get out of here,” Lillie kept muttering to herself under her breath as she sprinted through the Aether Foundations sickeningly white interior towards the elevator in the middle of the room her bag slung over her shoulder.  
She quickly mashed the panel for the elevator and it began rising upwards, Lillie glanced down at her bag and saw a pair of terrified black eyes glance back at her, if she was being honest with herself she was just as terrified as the small nebula Pokemon that now inhabited her bag, but she had to be brave, until she got out at least.  
The elevator jolted to a sudden stop, Lillie glanced around, the surrounding foliage and ponds would be beautiful if she didn’t know any better, now the charade just made her sick to her stomach.  
“There she is!” came a voice from behind her which broke her out of her trance, as she glanced back she saw two men, clad from head to toe in white and gold attires heading her way, her heart leapt in her chest and she immediately sprinted away through the twists and bends like she had done when she was a child while playing with her mother. Lillie’s chest was burning, her breaths became laboured and faster the more she ran, she reached a long stretch of walk way and what greeted her on the end made her heart sink, it was yet another of the men clad in the gold and white, she was trapped.  
“No, no, no!” she said as the men on either side of her began to close in. As hard as she tried Lillie couldn’t see a way out of this situation and her legs collapsed out from under her from a mix of exhaustion and fear, she cast her head down and accepted her fate, but then a bright light began to stream from her bag as it coated her in its technicoloured brilliance, she looked at her bag, in shock noticing that the Pokemon inside it was seemingly the cause of the light.  
The men began to back away as the light began to shine brighter and brighter until it disappeared with an intense flash and Lillie along with it.  
The three men looked between one another in pure shock until one of them uttered out “What are we going to tell Lusamine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Pre-Story finished.  
> Getting the Starter is almost finished too so yay  
> Anyway let me know what you thought of it all so far  
> Did you like it? Did you hate it?  
> Any and all advice is welcome


End file.
